Wireless communication using infrared (IR) light has been used to control consumer electronics devices. A growing trend of technologies now use radio frequency (RF) to control devices. For example, the Zigbee radio frequency for consumer electronics (“RF4CE”) standard provides a specification for high level communication protocols used to control various consumer electronics devices. There remains a need for increased functionality and flexibility for device control.